Time Passes Too Quickly, Even For Me
by Lillamagal
Summary: Master/Doctor: The Master and The Doctor share some 'quality time' together.


**A/N: WARNING! SLASH! BOYXBOY! Contains sex!**

Time Passes Too Quickly, Even For Me

"It's so comforting to see you again, Doctor." The Master cooed softly, his cherry-rose lips gently caressing the younger Timelord's neck in time with the four beat rhythm. "To hear your voice speaking my name, you make my two hearts soar uncontrollably."

The Doctor let out a muffled sigh as he felt The Master's supple and soothing tongue gently trace a path from his nape to the rim of his jaw line, sucking on selected areas as he pleased.

Still he continued on his journey, moving from chin to the bottom lip, nibbling seductively and letting slip just a brief whisp of his humid breath onto The Doctor's pallid flesh.

The Doctor read the sign, and contentedly obliged by parting his lips and allowing The Master's skilled tongue to enter his cave without hesitation. The two tongues clashed, each one seeking dominance, thrashing out in a wet assail, vigorous saliva artillery being used to conquer. But attempt was futile; The Doctor knew his valiant effort was nothing in comparison to The Master.

"Master." He gasped roughly, retreating from The Master's victory, face flushed.

"Hmm?" The Master encouraged, slipping a cool hand beneath the coffee-haired Timelord's shirt, stroking his quivering flanks with the tips of his placid fingers. The Master grinned. The feel of a man's steamy skin twitching at the iciness of his hands was quite remarkable. He enjoyed it.

A shimmering ember that once burned vibrantly as a blinding flame was now resurrected from the ash and fed on the tree bark of passion.

The thundering infatuation flowed heavily through The Master's body. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself. Forcing The Doctor to the ground, his muscular hands grasped at the shirt hurriedly, yanking it up and over The Doctor's scalp with no consideration for the smothered tones of irritation and ache being admitted from his lover's voice box.

The Master glanced briefly at The Doctor whose hair was ruffled and his face crimson in places where the shirt had caught it. This was insignificant. The Master began to run his moist tongue up and down The Doctor's chest, occasionally stopping at areas of interest to nibble and fondle over.

After coming to a halt at the man's nipples, The Master felt The Doctor writhe and emit a sweet moaning sound from underneath him, this pleased him greatly.

"You like this don't you?" The Master enquired, lolling his tongue over one of the small pink buds. The Doctor knew that this question was rhetorical and so held his tongue.

Once again The Master allowed himself to venture further down the Timelord's frame, hands clasped at the large bulge in The Doctor's trousers before unzipping them and swiftly whipping out The Doctor's engorged member on the spot.

"W-wait a minute." The Doctor pleaded, frantically panting at the feel of another man's hand touching him in such a way. "What are you--?"

The Doctor was soon cut short by his own brisk moaning. The Master wrapped his saliva coated tongue around the other Timelord's cock savouring the sensation of his own member tingling with a dull ache in his pants. He rotated the firm limb delicately in his maw, pasting every inch of it in his own tepid dribble. Above him The Doctor wriggled, bucking his thighs tight around The Master's ears.

"No, stop! I'm going to lose it!" He cried, voice trembling as he gripped onto The Master's bleached hair, hands quaking.

"Oh no you won't!" The elder Timelord growled, releasing the member from his jaw and clutching the base securely. "I've waited too long for this, I won't have you coming before it's time." With that he promptly flipped The Doctor onto his front and set about stripping off the rest of his clothes.

"Suck these." The elder Timelord informed, pummelling two pallid fingers into the cavern of The Doctor's mouth with haste, melting inside with the sensation of The Doctor's cool tongue draping around cautiously.

After relieving The Doctor of his duty, The Master delved a single middle digit deep into The Doctor's recesses, probing it deeper with every sweet moan that was uttered. Warm muscles tensed around his finger, The Master rolled his eyes.

"You're so tight. It must have been years since we last did this, eh? It's like you're a virgin again."

"Shut up!" The Doctor moaned, clenching his fists in resentment for such a shallow term. He winced as a second finger entered, burying deeper and deeper tantalising the firm hole.

"Are you going to deprive me from the pleasure too, you selfish slut?" Chuckled The Master, sliding his fingers out leisurely to receive a low whimper from The Doctor's saliva layered lips. "Maybe we should just cut to the chase?"

The Master reached into his own trousers and pulled out his throbbing cock and pressed it forcefully into The Doctor's reddened cavity.

The Master sighed in pleasure to feel the muscles tighten around this foreign mass and so began to thrust without faltering.

The younger Timelord yelped in agony at the sensation of his flesh stretching and straining under pressure. "It hurts!"

"Y-you complain t-too much." The Master panted as he thrust continuously, the pace picking up with every one of his heart beats. He rubbed at the walls of The Doctor's insides, digging deeper. The Doctor squirmed, arching his back at the onslaught.

Suddenly the tenderness and hurt seemed to have vanished from The Doctor's face; the only thing that could be read in his features was pleasure. He managed to squeeze out a soft, lengthy moan before feeling his stomach loop-the-loop in anticipation.

"Huh? You like it here?" The elder Timelord whispered in a husky tone, his tongue gouging the air and rasping at The Doctor's ear suggestively. The Doctor nodded.

"Well then.." The Master plunged vigorously into the tender flesh of The Doctor's pleasure spot, the both of them breathlessly crying out for more.

The Master leaned underneath his lover's stomach stroking at his inflamed package, he could see The Doctor wasn't going to last must longer, and neither was he. Still it came as a surprise to him when his fingers were suddenly splattered with a thick layer of balmy discharge.

He too, let out one final groan as he released his load into The Doctor's swollen cavity.

The Doctor twisted his hips, whining at the feeling of the zealous warm liquid sloshing around inside him; it stung and yet at the same time was so very arousing. The Master pulled out of him, his member dripping with a pearly white substance. The same substance that leaked from The Doctor's opening and trickled down his testicles acuminating at the brim of his cock and conjoining with his own come.

He rolled over, back onto his back panting, The Master sat by his side caressing his face with his shaking palms and beaming at what he'd managed to achieve.

"You're done now." The Master spoke, his voice less brutal than it had ever been which was odd, considering his facial expression was callous.

"That seemed quick." The Doctor complained, fidgeting at the prolonged twinge in his rear quarters. "It's ironic really, that all the things in life that give you the most pleasure end sooner than anticipated. I think time passes too quickly, even for me."

The Master frowned; speeches that meaningful and soppy after hardcore sexual intercourse bored him to the bone. "I'm hungry now." He stated bluntly.

**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing sex, and to be honest I'm fairly new to this pairing also. Sorry if it's not up to scratch. This was written as part of a challenge my friend set me. Each moth we give each other themes to write within that month. This is January's theme. **


End file.
